


Boys are Horrible

by lavenderlotion



Series: Exclusive Fic Round-Up [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Yeah, girls are usually better, it's why I date them instead,” Cora tells her, sending the other girl a small smile when she laughs. Score.“Maybe I'll have to give them a go sometime,” Lydia says, an interested tilt to her voice—and her scent, and god, she smells amazing under the sadness—and Cora can feel the way her cheeks heat with a blush.





	Boys are Horrible

Cora pushes open the bathroom door, typing out a text to Derek and hitting send before she looks up, stumbling to a halt. Lydia Martin is standing at the last sink, head bent and her loose hair hanging in her face. From the reflection of the mirror in front of her, Cora can see that she's crying, eyes red and puffy and she looks up at the mirror, their gazes meeting for a second before Lydia's eyes drop.

“Uh—” Cora hedges, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck. God, she's terrible when people cry. “Are you okay?”

Lydia sniffs, and Cora can't help but think of how pretty she looks when she cries. “Yes. No. God, who freaking knows.”

“Um, do you want to talk about it?” she offers, just like she would if she walked in on Derek this upset. He normally takes her up on the offer, and she's kind of, secretly, hoping that Lydia will too, if only to talk to her.

“Boys are  _ horrible _ ,” she says, and her voice wobbles. Cora hates it.

“Yeah, girls are usually better, it's why I date them instead,” Cora tells her, sending the other girl a small smile when she laughs. Score.

“Maybe I'll have to give them a go sometime,” Lydia says, an interested tilt to her voice— _ and  _ her scent, and god, she smells amazing under the sadness—and Cora can feel the way her cheeks heat with a blush.

She shrugs, clearing her throat. “Yeah. Yeah, you should do that.”

Lydia smiles, sweeter than Cora is used to seeing in the halls, and she turns back towards the mirror, dabbing at her eyes to fix...probably something about her makeup. When she turns back to Cora her smile is different—still sweet, but there's an edge to it that wasn't there before. She walks up to her, heels clicking with each step until she's standing a touch too close to be friendly. “Can I have your number?”

“Why?” Cora squeaks, because hopeless and long-standing crush or not, she's not going to let someone make her sexuality into a joke.

“So I can ask you out,” Lydia's tone implies that the answer is obvious, and even though her response is laced with sarcasm her heartbeat remains steady. Cora's lips twitch as she hands over the phone she’s still holding, both their hearts speeding up as they share another smile.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/) and [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/lavenderlotion)


End file.
